fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Blitz
: 2018 |modes = Single-player, multiplayer}}Mario Kart Blitz is a kart-racing video game developed primarily by Nintendo EPD, with minor assistance from Bandai Namco Holdings, and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It is the ninth main series installment in the ''Mario Kart'' series and the second installment on the Switch, preceded by Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, with it also being the twelfth overall. Instead of adding massive new features, Blitz improves on the ones found in previous games while also adding new modes, slight adjustments to the gameplay, and plenty of new content. Gameplay Blitz retains similar gameplay to its predecessor with up to twelve players choosing from a variety of characters who drive a large assortment of customizable vehicles. Those characters then compete for first place across a multitude of obstacle course-like racetracks while collecting items and coins in order to either help themselves or hinder their competitors. Items are distributed through Item Boxes, which come in both single and double varieties, and the distribution is based primarily on what position and distance from other racers a player is in; for example, higher placing players will often obtain defensive items [[Green Shell]s and Super Horns] while those falling behind will either receive offensive or speed boost items [[Bullet Bill]s or Red Shells]. Depending on how players place in a race, they will be rewarded a certain amount of points. These points are added to every racer's total and whether or not a player wins the Grand Prix is based on their final total. As for the vehicles, all three vehicle classes return from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe being the traditional kart, bikes, and all-terrain vehicles. The trio handles very differently from one another with the bikes having two different drifting styles: inside and outside. Tires and gliders can also be chosen and more parts can either be bought from the shop or unlocked by earning Coins in races. These customization options affect the overall performance of the racer with the maximum total being 21. Modes *'Grand Prix' - Race against 11 other racers across 4 racetracks in a struggle for first place! 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc are available from the start with Mirror Mode and 200cc available by winning the 150cc Special Cup with three stars and the Mirror Special Cup respectively. *'Versus' - Choose from all 32 of the available tracks, select from a variety of special rules, and then race to the finish either with CPUs or against your friends. **'Double Dash' - Pick a team of two characters and one vehicle to race in as you speed across slightly modified tracks in search of victory. **'Team Race' - Team up with 5 other teammates and collectively score the highest amount of points in order to defeat the opposing team. *'Battle Mode' - Go head to head in a variety of gamemodes on specially dedicated maps! Play with a team or enter a free-for-all to win rewards. **'Balloon Battle' - Use items to pop - or even steal - the other players' five balloons to secure a victory. Whoever has the most popped balloons at the end of the game wins. **'Bob-omb Blast' - Collect Bob-ombs and throw them at opponents to score points. The first player/team to five points wins the battle. **'Shine Thief' - A Shine Sprite has spawned somewhere on the map and you need to find it. If you can keep the Shine in your possession for 30 seconds, you win! **'Coin Runners' - Coins are scattered across the arena and can be collected by any means possible. Whoever has the most coins wins the game. **'Renegade Roundup' - Time for an old fashioned game of "Cops and Robbers"...with a twist! One team must capture the criminals using Potted Piranha Plants while the criminals must free all of their teammates in order to win. Even at the last minute, this game can turn quickly in one team's favor. **'Shooting Gallery (NEW!)' - In a twist on the classic carnival game, players must collect items and then shoot them at enemies who are located along the borders of the stage. The winner is whoever is able to destroy the most enemies and their amount of accuracy when hitting them. *'Time Trials' - Race alone in an attempt to gain the fastest time! Any Time Trial data collected from the Internet appears as ghosts and defeating Staff Ghosts on various courses will earn bountiful rewards. All engine classes are available once unlocked for Grand Prix. *'Online' - Connect to the internet and race or battle against friends or strangers. Customizable communities are also available, returning from Mario Kart 8, and other various options are available. A new addition is voice chat which can be used by purchasing the Nintendo Switch Microphone alongside the game. *'Shop' - Purchase downloadable content, vehicle parts, and alternate appearances for in-game characters from this one convenient marketplace. **'Downloadable Content Shop' - Want to expand your game world aside from the basic content? Use some real-world money and buy new characters, tracks, and vehicles in multiple packs released throughout 2018 and 2019. **'Kart Part Shop (NEW!)' - Tired of receiving a random vehicle part after collecting thousands of coins? Trade those coins for a new set of wheels and get in on some exclusive deals. You might even find a few exclusive parts here... **'Costume Shop (NEW!)' - Want Mario to race in his white lab coat and stethoscope or King Boo in his classic appearance? Come here and spend your coins on various looks for you characters! Some are cosmetic and some change entire stats. New Features Gameplay Mechanics *There is now a day-and-night cycle based primarily on the Nintendo Switch's internal clock. Some courses will have added aesthetic changes or even different hazards depending on the current time; for example, Rustbucket Junkyard has work lights activated at night time, smoke covers the sky of Bowser's Castle in the daytime, and cars on DS Shroom Ridge will have their headlights on at night. **Adding to this is a weather cycle shown under the MKTV tab on the main screen. Four types of weather - sunshine, rain, snow, and thunderstorm - will appear randomly on any 150cc or above race/Grand Prix. Rain makes the track slightly more slippery and creates puddles to slip in, snow creates piles which can either slow down racers or possibly distribute an item, and thunderstorms cause lightning bolts to strike the track at random points. *Two new Mini-Turbo types have been added being Ultra Mini-Turbos [first seen in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe] and Rocket Mini-Turbos. Rocket Mini-Turbos, denoted by ghostly blue sparks, are akin to the Rocket Start from the beginning of a race in terms of how much longer the boost lasts for and the color of the sparks. *A Double Dash mode has been added. Two characters race in one vehicle with one driver and one thrower, similar to the game of the same name. Courses Nitro Courses Cups Retro Courses Cups Notable changes *3DS Daisy Hills now has several more goats lining the track, anti-gravity sections on both the left-hand shortcut near the end of the hill section and on the rooftops, and a new shortcut where the player can cut behind the spectator stand at the starting line and emerge on the other side with a speed boost waiting for them. *GBA Sunset Wilds has gained a gliding section over several tepees and several blocks lining the track can now be raced on. The generic tribal Shy Guys have been replaced with Spear and Chuck Guys and their position on the racer has been moved to the head, removing any potential controversy. *Wii Toad's Factory has anti-gravity, gliding, and underwater sections throughout the course. *DS Shroom Ridge has a new anti-gravity shortcut near the tunnel. *The large jump in N64 Wario Stadium has been replaced with a gliding section. In addition, the course's walls have been lowered slightly, a new anti-gravity section has been added, and the barrier jump glitch from the original has been fixed. *The section of road beneath NGC Mushroom City's start line has been changed to a shortcut. New cars have also been added to the track and only interact with players after a race starts. *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 takes place almost entirely underwater, with a few sections on land. An anti-gravity shortcut similar to the one in NGC Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 8 has also been added. *In NGC Bowser's Castle, the room with the Fire Bars has been expanded slightly and now acts as an anti-gravity section, the jump over the moat is now a gliding section, and Lava Geysers have been added near the start line. *GBA Rainbow Road has an anti-gravity section, a gliding section, and has a bit more diverse track layout than its original counterpart. Battle Arenas Playable Characters Mario Kart games have had a large variety of characters from different weight classes, genders, races, and even other series and Blitz does not differ from this formula. 12 new characters have joined the roster, which totals out at 48 characters, including forgotten villains Wart and King K. Rool along with Fawful and Ashley from two Mario side series [Mario & Luigi and WarioWare respectively]. Each of these characters is differentiated by their statistics and one of five weight classes. The five classes are , , , , and ; Feather and Light fall into the category of the Lightweight class, Cruiser and Heavy fall into the category of Heavyweight classes, and Medium is within its own category - the Middleweight class. New Drivers Ashley_SSB4.png|'Ashley' SM3DL_Boom_Boom_Solo_Art.png|'Boom Boom' BiS_Fawful_solo.png|'Fawful' Kamekkoopasm3dec.png|'Kamek' Character3-KingKRool.png|'King K. Rool' NabbitSenpai.png|'Nabbit' PaulineOfficial2.png|'Pauline' PiantaTree.PNG|'Pianta' Professor Elvin Gadd Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'Professor E. Gadd' GreenSprixie.png|'Sprixie Princess' Wacky Coco Cap Guy.png|'Tostarenan' Wart New by Tom.png|'Wart' Returning Drivers Baby_luigi_.png|'Baby Luigi' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' Baby_Peach.png|'Baby Peach' 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|'Birdo' Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' Bowser Jr MP9 2.png|'Bowser Jr.' Diddy Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|'Diddy Kong' Donkey Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|'Donkey Kong' Donkey kong jr render by nibroc rock-dax3k9c.png|'Donkey Kong Jr.' Dry Bones MPSR.png|'Dry Bones' Funky SSB4.png|'Funky Kong' Iggy Koopa.png|'Iggy Koopa' King Boo Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|'King Boo' ParatroopartSMR.png|'Koopa Paratroopa' MP10KoopaTroopa.png|'Koopa Troopa' Red Lakitu MK7.png|'Lakitu' Larryttttttttttttt.png|'Larry Koopa' Lemmy Koopa.png|'Lemmy Koopa' LudwigNSMBU.png|'Ludwig von Koopa' Luigi 2 Rio2016.png|'Luigi' Mario 3 - SuperMarioRun.png|'Mario' MiiLogo.png|'Mii' Varies MortonNSMBU.png|'Morton Koopa Jr.' Petey Piranha MPSR.png|'Petey Piranha' Daisy.png|'Princess Daisy' Princess Peach Artwork (alt) - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Princess Peach' Rosalina - Mario Party 10.png|'Rosalina' Roy Koopa SMGC.png|'Roy Koopa' Shy Guy CTTT.png|'Shy Guy' Toad - Mario Party 10.png|'Toad' Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|'Toadette' WaluigiMPDS.png|'Waluigi' WarioDeluxe.png|'Wario' Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|'Wendy O. Koopa' Wiggler MK7.png|'Wiggler' Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|'Yoshi' Items As with every Mario Kart game, items reappear once more. Most are obtainable from Item Boxes but some are scattered about the track and can be picked up for usage. Four new items - Barrel Cannon, Coin Coffer, Ice Flower, and Magnet - have been added to the roulette while the Coin has been removed. New Items BarrelCannonMKBlitz.png|'Barrel Cannon' Shoots the user left, right, or straight forward. CoinCofferSM3DL.png|'Coin Coffer' Hops along the track spewing out coins until it vanishes or is run over. IceFlowerSME.png|'Ice Flower' Functions similarly to the Fire Flower, but freezes enemies on hit. Magnet_NRI.png|'Magnet' Attracts all coins to the player for several seconds. Returning Items BananaPeel.png|'Banana' Protects a racer from incoming items. When dropped, it spins out anyone who touches it. BlooperMP8.png|'Blooper' Sprays ink on every racer and decreases their visibility and traction drastically. Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|'Blue Shell' Targets the lead racer and spins anyone out in its way. Stand-omb.png|'Bob-omb' Explodes after a short time after being dropped or thrown, knocking over any kart nearby. MK8 Deluxe Art - Boo.png|'Boo' Steals an item from a random racer and makes the user invisible and invulnerable to damage for a few seconds. Boomerangflower.png|'Boomerang Flower' Can be thrown thrice and hits anyone on the way out and on the way back. Fig 20 killer.png|'Bullet Bill' Transforms the user into a Bullet Bill, rocketing them down the track and providing invicinciblity from everything. Fake Item Box MKACL.png|'Fake Item Box' When dropped and hit by a player, they will spin out. They are unable to pick up any other items for 30 seconds. FireFlowerSM3DW.png|'Fire Flower' Allows players to fire several fireballs for a small period of time. Anyone hit by the fireballs spins out. GoldenMushie.png|'Golden Mushroom' Provides a continuous boost in speed for a short period of time. 200px-GreenShell_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|'Green Shell' Travels in a straight line, ricocheting off of walls and hazards. It spins out a racer upon on hit. LightningBoltMK8.png|'Lightning Bolt' Causes all opponents to shrink, slow down, and lose their items for a short period of time. MTUS Mega Mushroom.png|'Mega Mushroom' Transforms the user into a giant version of themselves for a few seconds, allowing them to crush anyone in their path. SuperMushroomSM3DW.png|'Mushroom' Provides a small speed boost. PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|'Potted Piranha Plant' Automatically chomps on obstacles and other racers, boosting the player's speed with each chomp. RedShell_SM64S.png|'Red Shell' Homes in on the racer in a position ahead of the user and knocks them over on hit. StarmanSM3DW.png|'Star' Provides temporary invinicbility from everything and gives a large speed boost. SuperHornMK8.png|'Super Horn' Emits a circular shockwave which both hits all players in the area and destroys all nearby obstacle. SuperLeafSM3DW.png|'Super Leaf' Creates a tanooki tail on the back of the vehicle which can swat away incoming projectiles. It also slows glides and replaces the propeller when underwater. TriplebananasMK8.png|'Triple Bananas' Three bananas are dragged behind the racer's kart, protecting them from incoming attacks. 80px-TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|'Triple Green Shells' Three green shells protect the racer from attacks by orbiting their vehicle. 97px-TripleMushroomMK8.png|'Triple Mushrooms' The racer holds three Mushrooms in their hands, giving them a temporary speed boost everytime they are used. 80px-TripleRedShellsMK8.png|'Triple Red Shells' Three red shells surround the player's vehicle, protecting them from attacks. When fired, they home in on three players ahead of the user. YoshiEggNSMBW.png|'Yoshi Egg' This item rolls down the course, gradually growing in size until it either explodes on impact or blows up automatically. Once it explodes, the shards will damage those nearby. Vehicle Parts Karts New Returning Bikes New Trivia *Rainbow Road, GBA Rainbow Road, Cold Storage, and Wii U Electrodrome are the only courses not affected by the weather cycle. *''Blitz'' can be seen as a remake of AngryLittleYoshi's first page on the wiki - that being Mario Kart 9 - for several reasons. **SNES Mario Circuit 4, GBA Rainbow Road, N64 Wario Stadium, NGC Mushroom City, NGC Bowser's Castle, Wii Toad's Factory, and Wii U Cloudtop Cruise all appear as Retro Courses in both games. **Both games' Mushroom Cups contain a course featuring Wigglers as the main gimmick [Wiggler Fields in 9 ''and Wiggler Railroad in ''Blitz]. **The Ice Flower and Magnet appear as new items in both games. **Boom Boom, Nabbit, and Professor E. Gadd appear as new drivers in both games. Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games